Inexorable
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Vinyaya. Albus y Scorpius son mejores amigos. Scorpius consigue una novia. Al está celoso. Al consigue una novia. Scorpius está celoso. Flangst. Típico AsS.


_Esta historia me deja con una sensación linda cada vez que la leo... yo me entiendo. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Discúlpenme si faltan o sobran acentos o si hay espacios de más, no tengo word y me tocó traducirlo en el bloc de notas ù.ú_

Traducción autorizada por **Vinyaya**.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Vinyaya, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Inexorable**

—Bien, no sé que esperabas, pero nadie te PREGUNTÓ–

— ¡Yo sé que nadie me preguntó! Pensé qué…

—Bien, NO DEBERÍAS haberlo hecho, ¿verdad? ¡Dado que pensar no es tu fuerte!

— ¿Qué sabrías tú de eso? Es increíble que puedas ver ALGO, dado que tu jodida cabeza siempre está sobre tu maldito CULO.

—Usando palabrotas ahora, ¿no? ¿Qué dirá mamita de eso, eh, Albus?

— ¡Como si supieras! ¡_Tu_ papá es un Mortífago!

El Gran Salón está en silencio, y Albus sabe que el sonido de las pesadas respiraciones de él y Scorpius es todo lo que se puede oír. Entonces Scorpius le da una mirada realmente feroz que le asusta un poco, se voltea y sale del lugar. Los susurros estallan mientras Al mira su silueta, encogiéndose en la distancia. Luego alguien le agarra del brazo y le lleva hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso, Al, hermano? —pregunta James, sacudiéndole ligeramente de los hombros.

Albus fija sus ojos en él.

—No lo sé… —responde al fin.

— ¿No lo sabes? —dice James con incredulidad—. Al, ¡podría haber oído tus gritos incluso desde la maldita lechucería!

— ¿Sí? —pregunta Albus avergonzado y desorientado y afligido.

— ¡Sí! ¿Por qué peleaban?

Al no está seguro.

Al y Scorpius han sido amigos desde hace casi un año y medio ahora, más o menos. En sus primeros dos años entablaron una rivalidad casual que era más por entretenimiento que por odio. En tercero y cuarto año, esa rivalidad casual se convirtió en una amistad eventual. Los compañeros de Al en Slytherin comenzaron a andar con los compañeros de Scorpius de Ravenclaw. Un significativo numero de Gryffindors se les unió porque cerca de dos tercios de la enorme familia de Albus son Gryffindors. Los Hufflepuff pronto les siguieron. Desde tercer año, todos ellos habían sido como una familia feliz, yendo a Hogsmeade en grandes grupos, riendo unos con otros, llenos de un natural buen humor y drama hormonal. A todos les agrada Scorpius por su humor ácido y su magnética inteligencia. A todos les agrada Al, porque es divertido, sincero y extremadamente simpático. Al y Scorpius se agradan el uno al otro por una miríada de razones, han estado inevitablemente más cercanos porque se llevan jodidamente bien. Han sido los mejores amigos desde el inicio de quinto año. Entonces Scorpius comienza a salir con Miranda Burns.

Ese fue el inicio de la pelea, reconoce Al mientras está en clase de Encantamientos. En el desayuno, que usualmente comen en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Scorpius le contó que saldría de nuevo con Miranda Burns, como la noche anterior. Al no está seguro de cómo perdió el control en ese punto. Recuerda acusar a Scorpius de intentar ser guay y popular teniendo una novia; recuerda decirle que ella probablemente sólo quiere salir con él porque piensa que puede contarle historias de los Mortífagos en la guerra; recuerda decir también un montón de cosas imperdonables. Y no sabe por qué lo hizo. Al raramente se pasa de la raya en una pelea.

Suspira mientras intenta, con desánimo, encantar los grabados en la copa de peltre que tiene enfrente. No sabe cómo sucedió, y no sabe qué hacer con respecto a ello.

En Pociones, en lugar de estar con Scorpius, Al se encuentra a sí mismo trabajando con Maxine Boot. Mira en derredor y encuentra a Scorpius trabajando con su nueva novia. Se enoja de nuevo, incluso a pesar de saber que no debería. Está perfectamente consciente de que la pelea fue su culpa. Scorpius está en la libertad de salir con quien quiera. Al no puede entender por qué odia tanto la idea.

Después de clases, Al comienza su desalentado andar hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Sin embargo, es abordado por seis de sus amigos, quienes le agarran por la fuerza y le empujan al ahora vacío salón de Transfiguraciones. Antes de que pueda objetar, cierran la puerta en su cara. Suspirando, Al se voltea, sorprendido al ver a Scorpius encerrado con él. Scorpius parece negarse a mirar en su dirección y a encontrarse con su mirada.

—Er —dice Al.

Scorpius mira furiosamente un póster en la pared, que dice "NUNCA SACUDAS TU VARITA DURANTE UN ENCANTAMIENTO PERMUTADOR". Tiene unas pocas ilustraciones que muestran que puede suceder si sacudes tu varita al ejecutar un Encantamiento Permutador. Aparentemente el objeto permutado puede arder en llamas, o peor, comenzar a cantar parodias lascivas de las canciones de Celestina Warbeck.

—Scorpius —intenta Al de nuevo.

Scorpius le da la espalda y mira el póster que está al lado de el del Encantamiento Permutador. Este es una ilustración de Tranfiguración Humana, de un humano a un pez. Luce como una versión invertida de un póster Muggle de la evolución. Al sabe eso porque tía Hermione siempre está tratando de mantener a la familia al corriente de las materías Muggles.

—Lo siento —dice Al. Los hombros de Scorpius se tensan, pero no dice nada. Tampoco mira a Al—. Fui un idiota. No sé por qué dije todas esas cosas que hice. Tu papá no es un Mortífago. Sé eso. Fue sólo que yo... probablemente tuve un mal día o algo. No lo sé, yo sólo – lo perdí, perdí el control de todo de repente.

—Eso no es excusa —dice Scorpius severamente.

—Lo sé —otorga Al—. Sé que no lo es. No tienes que perdonarme. Lo que dije fue horrible. Sólo necesito que sepas que no quise decir nada de eso en realidad.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste? —pregunta Scorpius, volteándose finalmente hacia él. Al se encoge de hombros.

—Me volví algo loco. No puedo recordar por qué. Yo... tú me dijiste que estabas viéndote con esa chica, Burns, y eso me enojó, porque... porque pensé que te volverías como una de_ esas_ personas, sabes, como Fawcett y Reid, siempre uno pegado al otro, sin tiempo para nadie más.

—Entonces —dijo Scorpius, sus ojos se entrecerraron—. ¿Me gritaste un montón, insultaste a mi padre y dijiste cosas viles sobre mí y mi novia porque pensaste que yo podría, _potencialmente_, enamorarme?

Suena fatal dicho de esa manera, pero Al asiente miserablemente.

—Te dije —dice—. Quizás dormí mal. No puedo creer que perdí mi temperamento de esa forma. Nunca me ha pasado así con James. De verdad no sé por qué sucedió. Pero _lo_ siento. No sucederá de nuevo, lo prometo. No tienes que ser mi amigo de nuevo si no quieres. Me mantendré lejos de ti. Pero...

—No, no- no te alejes —dice Scorpius, suspirando profundamente—. Mira, no pretenderé que no me sentí herido y ofendido, pero sé que no te disculparías si no te importara. Pero, Al... nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo —dice Al, inmensamente aliviado.

—Y voy a seguir saliendo con Miranda.

Al siente una punzada ante eso, pero justo ahora nada se compara con el agradecimiento hacia el hecho de que no ha destruido, en realidad, su amistad con Scorpius.

Las próximas semanas son algo más de lo habitual. Al y Scorpius hacen su tarea juntos en la librería como siempre. Se sientan en la sala comun del otro y juegan Snap Explosivo, o hablan sobre cualquier cosa, como que si la Profesora Belby utiliza hechizos Glamour en su cara para lucir así, y si la Lightning Bolt es una mejora de la Thunderbolt, o si sólo es una versión con mas estilo de la misma escoba. Scorpius aún se empareja con Burns en Pociones. Al oculta su consternación cuando Scorpius le dice que no puede plantarla sólo porque ahora son amigos de nuevo. Peor aún, el siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmeade, Scorpius se desaparece en otra de sus citas con Burns, dejando a Al con el resto de la multitud, quienes le arrastran a Dervish & Banges, y a Zonko's, que es la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade. Al se siente irritable e incómodo por el resto del día. Evita a Scorpius cuando vuelven a Hogwarts en la noche.

Está finalizando la tarde, a mediados de mayo, cuando Albus descubre a Scorpius besuqueando a Burns. Mira con obnubilado horror como sus labios se deslizan y pliegan uno sobre el otro. Scorpius está presionando a Burns contra la pared en una esquina del vestíbulo. Albus no puede apartar la mirada. Las manos de Burns están acariciando el cabello de Scorpius, y Al piensa que podría enfermarse. Se voltean en el mismo lugar, aún agarrándose al uno al otro con determinación, y Scorpius abre sus ojos. Ve a Albus por el rabillo de su ojo, está en frente, y fija su mirada en él, su boca sigue sobre la de Burns. Albus siente como si sus ojos pudieran salirse de su cabeza. Con un esfuerzo, aparta la mirada y sale rápidamente del vestíbulo, echando a correr cuando está seguro de que Scorpius no puede escuchar sus pasos sordos. Se salta la cena esa noche. No consigue dormir mucho.

Por la mañana, decide que la razón por la que está tan... conmocionado por ver a Scorpius besuqueando a Burns es porque él nunca a besado a nadie. Naturalmente, siendo un adolescente hormonal, el espectáculo removió su curiosidad. Todo lo que necesita hacer es encontrar alguien a quien besar, y estará bien. Por la noche, ya todas las las chicas elegibles en Hogwarts (que no están relacionadas con él) han pasado por su mente, y decide que le preguntará a Ellen Corner en el desayuno. Simple y sencillo. Sin necesidad de caer en ningún histrionismo por ello.

En el desayuno, en lugar de dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw y sentarse junto a Scorpius, va hacia Hufflepuff y tiene una charla con Ellen. Ella es menuda y práctica lo que es bueno, porque Albus no puede mentir y no quiere pretender que está enamorado o algo. Le dice que cree que sería bueno tener una novia y que ella es muy agradable, lo que es todo cierto. Ella dice que no le importaría, que sería interesante tener un novio también. Se sonríen; Al permanece en su mesa por el resto del desayuno.

En pociones, Al de repente se encuentra emparejado con Scorpius de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué estabas en Hufflepuff en el desayuno? —pregunta Scorpius, con una naturalidad evidentemente forzada.

—Estaba hablando con Ellen Corner —dice Al—. Vamos a salir ahora.

— ¿Desde cuando? —pregunta Scorpius, su tono ridículamente ligero.

—Er, esta mañana. La invité a salir.

—Oh —dice Scorpius.

—Sí —dice Albus. Se quedan en silencio por unos pocos minutos. Al arroja algunos escrúpulos de Dascurainia sophia en su brebaje amarillo. Scorpius rebana algunas colas de salamandra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas pensando en invitarla a salir? —pregunta Scorpius, cautelosamente concentrado en medir los pedazos de la cola que cortó—. Digo, incluso ni sabía que te gustaba.

—Lo decidí ayer —dice Albus.

— ¿Ah? —dice Scorpius y Al sabe que está pensando en el momento en el que les vio besándose con Burns, también.

Al añade un toque de albahaca a la poción, que ahora está de un color naranja, hirviendo a fuego lento. Scorpius pesa una pequeña cantidad de virutas de cobre en su más mínimo conjunto de escalas, y luego los deja caer en la poción.

—Digo —Scorpius empieza de nuevo—, si te gustaba, podrías haberme dicho. Habría pensado que me lo dirías. Quiero decir, _somos_ mejores amigos. ¿Cierto?

—Yo– fue de improviso —comienza Albus.

—Pero no viniste a cenar —dice Scorpius, finalmente encontrándose con sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Quería un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Bueno, podrías haberlo hablado conmigo. Pensé que confiabas en mí, sabes.

— ¡Lo hago! ¡Sólo estaba confundido!

—Confundido, ¿porque me viste besando a mi novia? —le pregunta Scorpius con acritud—. ¿Todavía piensas que estoy tratando de ser guay? ¿Todavía crees que estoy tratando de ganar puntos de popularidad?

—Scorpius...

— ¡Porque realmente me parece como si quisieras competir conmigo o algo, Albus! ¡Vamos! ¿Nos sorprendes besándonos y a la mañana siguiente encuentras a una candidata a la cual besar también?

—Scorpius, _¡cállate!_

—No tiene sentido de todos modos. Nos hemos estado besando durante meses. Difícilmente podría ser nuestro primer beso.

—Me _di cuenta_.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás siendo tan tonto?

— ¿_Estoy_ siendo un tonto? —jadeó Albus, indignado—. ¡Todo lo que hago es invitar a una chica a salir, y tú saltas sobre mi garganta porque no lo consulté contigo! No controlas todo lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo? Si quiero tener una cita, ¡voy a la maldita cita! No es como sí tú hubieras hablado conmigo antes de decidirte a salir con Burns, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso es diferente!

— ¿CÓMO?

— ¡Ella _me_ preguntó a mí! —dice Scorpius frenéticamente—. ¡Estaba presionado por el tiempo! ¡Tenía que darle una respuesta! ¡No tenía tiempo para discutirlo contigo!

— ¡Pendejadas! —grita Al, vagamente consciente de que el resto de la clase se está apartando, Profesora Belby incluida—. ¡Podrías haber dicho que lo pensarías!, ¡no puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo! ¡Maldito hipócrita!

Scorpius abre y cierra su boca unas cuantas veces. Al escucha la sangre golpeteando en sus oídos. Arroja el material dentro de su bolso, dejando a la poción, ahora de color rojo hirviente, incompleta.

—Lo siento, Profesora —escupe, sin dejar de mirar con enojo a Scorpius. Se sube el bolso a la espalda—. No me siento bien. —Sale de la clase, sus manos temblando. Apenas puede ver bien de lo furioso que está. Camina hacia su dormitorio y yace en su cama, respirando con dificultad. Se queda allí hasta la hora del almuerzo, momento en el que se da cuenta que tendrá que hacer frente a todos tarde o temprano. Con un suspiro, baja para el almuerzo. Se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor con Lily y Hugo, que mantienen la conversación centrada en temas ligeros, como los Encantamientos de Protección y lo último en productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Albus y Scorpius no hablan por el resto del año escolar. Al evita resueltamente ser arrojado en algún aula vacía para una reconciliación forzada en esta ocasión. Pasa tiempo con Ellen, que es divertida en una especie de tranquilo estereotipo femenino. Trata de besar por su cuenta, y descubre que no es del todo malo. Todavía se altera a veces por la imagen de Scorpius y Burns besuqueándose, pero cada vez, con firmeza, se sitúa en algún rincón polvoriento y abandonado de su cerebro y lo cubre con algunas imágenes de Hagrid en bikini, y espera no despistarse de nuevo. El último fin de semana en Hogsmeade, dos grupos se forman en lugar de una gran horda. Sin embargo, nadie toma ningún lado permanente en la división Potter-Malfoy. Todos ellos simplemente dejan de mencionar el nombre del otro en frente de cualquiera de los dos. Al descubre que además de tener una novia bonita y agradable, también tiene una familia maravillosamente comprensiva y un grupo de amigos y compañeros de clase perfectamente estupendos. Él es miserable.

Llega el verano sobre ellos, acercándose cuando están ocupados, preocupándose por los exámenes y el plazo final de las asignaciones (cinco rollos de pergamino sobre los usos y peligros del Pus de Bubotubérculo, un _montón_ de gracias al Profesor Longbottom). Antes de siquiera saberlo, Al baja del Expreso de Hogwarts y saluda a sus padres. Le da un beso de despedida a Ellen antes de que ella se marche con su familia.

— ¿Quién era esa? —le pregunta Ginny, mirando a Albus con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Er, mi novia —dice Albus, poniéndose ligeramente rojo.

— ¿Nunca le contaste a Mamá y a Papá de Ellen? —pregunta Lily con incredulidad—. Han estado saliendo desde, oh, por lo menos desde hace un mes. No puedo_ creer_ que no les dijera. _Chicos_.

Albus no recuerda haberle escrito a sus padres desde que ha estado saliendo con Ellen. No se acuerda mucho del último mes y medio, para ser honestos. Es como dejarse llevar a rastras sin sentido. Los exámenes, considera. Estresantes por completo.

Esa noche, cuando está a punto de meterse en la cama, Al escucha un ruido golpeteando en la ventana. Deja entrar a Balthazar, la lechuza de aspecto severo de Scorpius. Balthazar salta por el tocador de Al mientras este desenrolla el pergamino que le traía.

_Al,_

_Esto es estúpido. De verdad, realmente lo siento. Por favor, se mi amigo otra vez._

_Scorpius._

Al siente que algo bulle desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se horroriza cuando se da cuenta de que sus ojos están llorosos. Rascándoselos con disgusto camina hacia su escritorio y pone el pergamino abajo. Recogiendo su pluma auto-reabastecedora más cercana, escribe una respuesta en un pedazo de pergamino.

_Scorpius,_

_Realmente lo es. Yo también lo siento. Claro que somos amigos. _

_Al._

El verano pasa bien.

A James, ya con su último año en Hogwarts terminado, le ofrecen la posición de bateador en los Appleby Arrows. Los padres de Al están encantados. Van a unas vacaciones improvisadas por toda Europa con el tío Ron, tía Hermione, Rose y Hugo. Hacen tour por Francia, Italia, Grecia, Hungría y Bulgaria (donde la tía Hermione se encuentra con algunos viejos amigos, y el tío Ron se la pasa con labios extrañamente apretados). Cuando regresan, tienen a una gran familia Weasley reunida en La Madriguera, donde Teddy y Victoire anuncian que están esperando a su primer bebé. A la abuela, Lily, Papá y tía Hermione se les ponen los ojos llorosos. Mamá se burla de Papá. Papá se pone de mal humor. James probablemente se habría sumado a las burlas, piensa Al, pero se siente un poco auto-importante en el momento, así que actua como si estuviera por encima de todo. Ese comportamiento desaparecerá, Al está seguro. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando se hizo prefecto de Gryffindor.

Le escribe todo a Scorpius, cuya respuesta es divertida.

Pronto es tiempo de volver a Hogwarts, al menos para Al y Lily. Al está incómodamente consciente de que es su último año. En la estación, Papá está lacrimoso. Por una vez, mamá parece a punto de llorar también. Al les da los abrazos de despedida apresuradamente y sube al tren.

Camina por el lugar, tratando de ver en los compartimentos, con la esperanza de encontrar a Scorpius. Es abordado por Ellen en su lugar, que lo arrastra a su compartimento, donde pasa un precioso cuarto de hora escuchando a una pandilla de chicas Hufflepuff riendo tontamente mientras discuten los méritos de atractivo del Profesor Longbottom frente a los del Profesor Smith. Al no sabe que comenzó la discusión, y espera nunca tener que descubrirlo. Finalmente, se las arregla para decirle a Ellen que regresará en un rato, y sale en busca de Scorpius de nuevo. Por supuesto, le afecta que Scorpius pueda estar con su novia también, pero se dice con firmeza que actuará como alquien maduro al respecto, y que seguramente Scorpius será capaz de regalarle cinco minutos, para poder saludarse. Lo encuentra en unos de los últimos compartimientos del tres. Está solo y se ve de mal humor. Al entra.

— ¡Al! —dice Scorpius, alcanzando a verlo, sus ojos están muy abiertos y su rostro se ve algo sonrojado.

—Hola —dice Al torpemente.

— ¡Hola! —dice Scorpius sin aliento.

— ¿Dónde está tu, eh, novia? —pregunta Al, tratando de sonreír.

—Ella es- er, ya no es mi novia —responde Scorpius.

Una especie de bloqueo, del que Al no estaba al tanto de que estaba en su interior, se desintegra. Se siente ridículamente lígero, y tiene la repentina urgencia de echarse a cantar. En vez de eso, camina hacia adelante y abraza a Scorpius. Scorpius se sobresalta, y luego le corresponde justo con el mismo fervor.

—No deberíamos pelear —dice débilmente Scorpius cuando al fin se separan.

—No —dice Al, sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que lo había hecho, oh, quién sabe en cuánto tiempo—. Te extrañé.

—Er, yo también —dice Scorpius, rascando su nuca torpemente—. ¿Dónde está tu Ellen? —continúa, tropezando con las palabras.

—En algún lugar en medio del tren —dice Al—. Le dije que regresaría en un rato, pero estoy seguro de que sus amigas son buena compañía suficiente para ella.

Scorpius asiente, su cabeza cae un poco. Al no está seguro de si debe preguntar, por lo que no lo hace.

El séptimo año comienza lo suficientemente bien. Al y Scorpius pasan mucho más tiempo juntos. Al desayuna en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Scorpius almuerza con los Slytherins, y la cena la pasan dondequiera que les apetezca. A menudo se saltan la cena y van a las cocinas por un aperitivo nocturno. Los de séptimo año tienen toda la libertad del mundo. Al y Scorpius se vuelven más cercanos que nunca, yendo sigilosamente al último piso de la torre de Astronomía bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad de Al con un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, o, en ocasiones, whisky de fuego. Hablan sobre el abuelo Scorpius, que está en Azkaban, y con quien Scorpius no había tenido permiso para reunirse hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad el verano pasado. Hablan de la prensa y todas las tonterías que se publican sobre el padre de Al. Hablan de lo que quieren hacer después de Hogwarts: Scorpius está pensando en iniciar una empresa de Contabilidad Aritmántica (un anuncio que hace que Al se burle de él por ser un típico cerebrito Ravenclaw). Albus tiene la esperanza de entrar en el Teatro Mágico, o de hacer algo igualmente artístico. Nunca fue muy académico.

Albus pasa cada vez menos tiempo con Ellen, hasta finalmente sólo pasar el rato con ella cuando tienen un fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Un día, ella pide hablar con él después del almuerzo. Salen a los jardines y se sientan cerca del Lago.

—Ha sido agradable ser tu novia, Al —dice Ellen—. Eres un chico dulce. Pero ambos sabemos que ninguno de los tenemos sentimientos por el otro. He conocido a alguien que realmente me gusta. Su nombre es Alex Creevey. Tengo muchas ganas de salir con él. Así que, bueno, es hora de que terminemos.

Al asiente sin decir nada.

—Además —continúa ella—. Necesitas hacer frente a las cosas. Es hora de que me dejes de usar como tu cubierta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Al.

—Oh, ¡venga ya! —dice Ellen—. No esperes que te crea que no me estabas usando para disimular el hecho de que te gusta Scorpius Malfoy.

— _¿Qué?_ —Albus se atraganta.

—Tú – ah, olvídalo, no importa. —Ellen se pone de pie—. De cualquier manera, ha sido agradable, Al. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. —Le da una palmada en el hombro y se aleja, dejando Al mirando al lago con horror.

Las palabras de Ellen son como una especie de catalizador maligno. Cuando Scorpius viene en su búsqueda, Albus se pone tan nervioso que busca las palabras a tientas, como un pez moribundo.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? —pregunta Scorpius.

— ¿Q...? sí- ¿eh?

— ¿De qué quería hablar ella contigo? —pregunta Scorpius pacientemente.

— ¡Heh-me terminó por Creevey, porque...! ¿Cubierta?

— ¿Rompió contigo?

—Ssí.

Scorpius le da unas palmaditas a Al en la espalda, y de repente su toque hace que la nuca de Al se ponga como piel de gallina. Cada lígero cuarto de segundo en contacto con los dedos de Scorpius en el omóplato de Al se siente como una sacudida fuerte, dura, que reverbera a través de todos sus sentidos.

—Creo que voy, eh, a subir. Er, a bajar. Slytherin —dice Al. Scorpius asiente comprensivamente.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta.

— ¡NO! —responde Al. Scorpius se ve sorprendido—. Er, no. Aunque, gracias. Yo, eh. Necesito. Estar. Solo. —Al hace un gesto hacia el castillo violentamente, y, en un instante, echa a correr y baja a las mazmorras. Necesita pensar.

Durante la noche, Al reflexiona sobre su situación. En primer lugar, trata de convencerse a sí mismo que Ellen estaba diciendo tonterías. ¿Él? ¿Gustar de Scorpius? ¿Por qué demonios iba a gustarle Scorpius? Una media hora más tarde, Al emerge de sus delirantes pensamientos sobre el halo tenue del cabello dorado de Scorpius, que luce alarmantemente suave, y de sus suaves manos de dedos largos, y decide que sí, que en realidad es más que un hecho que le gusta Scorpius Malfoy. Luego, Al argumenta que no puede gustarle Scorpius, porque él no es gay. Rechaza su argumento bastante fácil. ¿A quién le importa como se etiqueta a sí mismo? Gustar es gustar. Podía ser homosexual o heterosexual o un tomate, pero si le gustaba Scorpius, eso sería eso y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Así que se pregunta, ¿le gusta Scorpius?

_Sí_, dice una incómoda e insistente voz en su cabeza.

_No puedes saberlo_, le dice a la voz.

_Ya verás_, dice la voz maliciosa.

_De acuerdo_, dice Al. Se da la vuelta y cae en un sueño inquieto.

Los próximos días, Al trata de averiguar sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius. Puede asegurar de inmediato que se pone descaradamente celoso cuando Scorpius pasa demasiado tiempo con alguien más, o habla demasiado sobre ellos, o parecen agradarle demasiado, o cualquier cosa, en realidad. También es cada vez más consciente de la proximidad de Scorpius hacia él.

Un día, en Pociones, su cuerpo reacciona de una manera decididamente no-platónica cuando Scorpius se dobla por encima de él para llegar a un frasco de sangre de dragón. Otro día, se encuentra mirando la espalda de Scorpius e imaginándose bastante absurdamente tocando su rostro, quizás trazando esa columna vertebral con sus labios... Pero otro día, mientras se sienta junto a él en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Al roza accidentalmente su pierna con la Scorpius, y descubre que le gusta bastante la sensación. La próxima vez que sucede, deja que sus piernas se toquen.

Aproximadamente un mes después del incidente con Ellen, Al está seguro de que tiene sentimientos, del tipo decididamente romántico, por su mejor amigo. Está aterrorizado.

El tiempo a solas con Scorpius es ahora insoportable. Las noches solos en el último piso de la torre de Astronomía adquirieren nuevos significados extraños para Al, de los que está seguro de que Scorpius se horrorizaría si llegara a saber. Al se sienta al lado de Scorpius esas noches, osbervando su garganta mientras bebe cerveza de mantequilla a la luz de la pálida luna, y extrañas sensaciones corren a través de él. Sentimientos de lujuria, deseo, ansias, y algo que sospechosamente parece amor. Al no puede creerlo la primera vez que lo identifica, pero pronto se da cuenta de que se está enamorando poco a poco de su mejor amigo, siendo arrastrado hacia él románticamente en la misma inexorable forma en la que fueron arrastrados uno al otro a la amistad. Sólo que esta vez, Al está muy, muy seguro de que Scorpius jamás corresponderá a sus sentimientos. Scorpius no es homofóbico, pero Al ni siquiera sabe si está dispuesto a tener una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo. Se pregunta si debería alejarse, salir de esto antes de que le duela demasiado –pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que es imposible mirar hacia atrás. Está enamorado. Ello le hará daño, no importa cuando suceda. Hasta entonces, bien puede disfrutar de pasar tanto tiempo con Scorpius como pueda.

Otro mes más o menos amargo pasa. Albus y Scorpius se ven raramente separados. Están más cercanos de lo que han estado nunca. Las vacaciones de Navidad muy pronto se avecinarán sobre ellos, las últimas antes de salir de Hogwarts. Albus le pregunta a Scorpius si quiere quedarse en Hogwarts, para variar, esta vez, ya que es su última oportunidad. Scorpius acepta.

Hogwarts está extremadamente vacía durante las vacaciones. Al y Scorpius se encuentran entre alrededor de dieciséis personas que se quedaron, en total, sin contar a los profesores. Pasan sus días brincando por la nieve como idiotas, y luego calentándose frente al fuego en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Albus se va a Ravenclaw durante el invierno, ya que es más cálido. Ver a Scorpius en un ambiente donde se siente como en casa remueve cosas dentro de él que no sabía que existían. Acumula imágenes de Scorpius para preservarlas después de Hogwarts. Scorpius dormido frente al fuego, su rostro reflejando la vacilante luz de las llamas. Scorpius cambiándose, con los brazos estirados, su delgada cintura desnuda mientras se pone la ropa. Scorpius adormilado y despeinado por la mañana. Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius.

La Navidad es agradable, pero tranquila. Al consigue un cargamento enorme de regalos de su familia. Scorpius también recibe una cantidad respetable de cosas. Al le da a Scorpius un libro acerca de cómo iniciar, ejecutar y promocionar una empresa propia (por George Weasley). Scorpius parece encantado de que Al recuerde su idea de una profesión. Su sonrisa es como una explosión de luz concentrada para Al, quien tiene que parpadear y tratar de no desmayarse. Le da un anillo a Al con un Hechizo Codificador en él. Arruina cualquier rollo que no haya sido codificado con este, por lo que las fotografías que tomen los paparazzi no se crearán. A Al le encanta, aunque la verdad es que amaría el regalo de Scorpius incluso si hubiera sido un frasco de Stinksap. Abraza a Scorpius, que se pone rojo.

En la víspera de Año Nuevo se encuentran en la Torre de Astronomía de nuevo, con cerveza de mantequilla y todo.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia crees que podremos vernos? —le pregunta Scorpius, mirando hacia abajo a través de los muros de vidrio. —Ya sabes, después de que nos vayamos.

—A menudo —dice Albus, tragándose el nudo en su garganta—. Nos reuniremos a menudo, Scorpius. No serás capaz de deshacerte de mí. —Sonríe, tratando de bromear con ello—. Voy a visitarte todo el tiempo, y cuando no pueda, te llamaré por Flu. Seré toda una plaga.

—Nah. —sonríe Scorpius—. No serías una plaga.

—Estaremos bien. —Al se ríe.

Scorpius toma el último trago de su cerveza de mantequilla antes de voltearse hacia Al. Su rostro está inflexible. Al se sienta derecho, preguntándose qué va a decir Scorpius.

—Muy bien, Al —dice Scorpius—. Diré algo ahora, y no vas a interrumpir. ¿Entendido?

—Está bien —responde Al, sorprendido—. Adelante.

—Voy a decirte algo que podría– bueno, probablemente arruinar nuestra amistad por siempre. Pero bueno, que demonios. Ya se arruinó en lo que a mí respecta. Nunca va a ser lo mismo otra vez... Así que bien podría decir esto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Al con incertidumbre—. Hice...

—No es por ti en absoluto —dice Scorpius—. Bueno, lo es, pero no es culpa tuya, es mía.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Al incoherentemente.

—Cállate un minuto, Al —dice Scorpius, su puntiaguda nariz ardiendo—. Ssh, déjame hablar, y luego puedes gritarme y decirme lo imbécil que soy, o molestarte y marcharte, o decir que está bien... —su voz cesa—. Lo que sea. Pero déjame terminar primero.

Al asiente nerviosamente.

Scorpius inhala. Exhala. Inhala de nuevo. Luego cierra los ojos.

—Puedohacerlo, puedohacerlo, puedohacerlo —murmura—. ¿Al?

— ¿Sí?

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dice.

Y el tiempo se detiene.

Se pone en marcha otra vez cuando Scorpius comienza a balbucear.

—Es... no tienes que– no estoy esperando... no tiene nada que ver contigo... –_por supuesto_ que tiene, qué estoy _diciendo_... pero no tienes que _hacer_ nada– Voy a lidiar con ello... es mi problema. Sólo que ya no podía retenerlo más. Tenía que decirtelo. Siento si esto lo arruina todo, pero de verdad es muy difícil pasar tanto tiempo contigo, se siente como si estuviera hirviendo y, oh no..., no debería haber dicho nada, lo siento, Al, sólo olvídemoslo, está bien, ¿podemos volver a ser como antes? Me retracto, estaremos bien, _oh Dios, no me odies_...

Se detiene bruscamente cuando Al roza le roza un pómulo con sus nudillos, y luego deja su mano allí.

—Al.

—No te atrevas a retractarte —dice Al en voz baja, sintiendo como si una supernova creciera en su interior—. ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Desde hace cuánto, Scorpius?

—Desde –ah, desde el verano, supongo. Fue por eso que rompí con Miranda. Cuando dejamos de hablarnos y me sentí tan mal que pensé que moriría...

— ¿Desde el _verano_? —pregunta Al, asombrado.

—Sí. Al, —Scorpius suena afligido—. Estás, estás tocando mi cara.

—Lo sé —dice Al.

— ¿Por qué? —dice Scorpius.

—Pensé que sería un buen preludio para esto —dice Al, inclinándose y besándolo.

Scorpius se mueve bruscamente y sus ojos se abren amplios, pero Al se arrodilla y pasa los brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Scorpius aparta su boca.

—Así que... ¿no vas... a huir horrorizado, entonces? —pregunta con asombro.

—Imbécil. He estado enamorado de ti desde mediados de octubre —le informa Al.

—Tú has- ¿qué? ¿De verdad? —pregunta Scorpius, con el rostro lleno de esperanzado asombro.

—Sí. No tenía ni la menor idea de que te sentías de la misma manera. Pensé que este asunto iba a ser un trágico episodio de amor no correspondido, en el cual al final languidezco y muero.

Scorpius le besa de nuevo.

— ¡Te amo! —dice innecesariamente.

— ¡Te amo! —le dice Al, y se ríen como idiotas sin aliento. Entonces se besan de nuevo. Un montón.

El Año Nuevo se abre paso de manera bastante satisfactoria.

** FIN**

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _  
_Si les gustó no olviden dejar comentarios... y si no, bueno, también (? xD_  
_Ciao!_


End file.
